


sticks and stones (they've broken our bones.)

by toadpot



Series: black and all the shades inbetween [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), F/M, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Regulus Black is a Good Sibling, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, lily and james arent together, reader is sirius and regulus' sister, regulus black is a twin, sirius and regulus have a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadpot/pseuds/toadpot
Summary: Sirius hears the constant tap against his window and groans, the muggle children never left him alone.Or, a fic where Sirius finally finds out what his younger siblings have been up to.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Regulus Black/Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: black and all the shades inbetween [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984840
Kudos: 46





	sticks and stones (they've broken our bones.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation to 'into the unknown (and never return)' 
> 
> not all fics in this series will be continued from one another unless i've said so :) but the characters will more or less remain the same!
> 
> and i hate dumbledore so pls enjoy professor minerva instead

Sirius hears the constant tap against his window and groans, the muggle children never left him alone. They'd found _something_ interesting in him evidently, and as a result never left him alone. It was a constant nagging: "Hey Mister!" in the corridors, the throwing small pebbles on his window.

Normally he'd laugh it off, play into their little games.

Today, he had neither the patience or the time. It had been a week since his siblings had turned up in his house, and a lot has happened during then. He managed to tell the rest of the order to not mention anything of importance around Peter, the absolute fiend, he'd managed to clean up the blackened mark on his flooring that he failed to recognise when Regulus was there.

Tap, tap, tap, _tap_ -

"Fuck off!" Sirius yelled as he yanked his curtains open, his patience snapping. 

Only to be rendered speechless at a familiar black owl pecking with a bored expression at his window. Onyx, the Black Family owl. 

He opened the windows a crack, letting the owl swoop in and drop the letter in his lap before fluttering back out into the night sky. 

The Black family seal was imprinted on the envelope, and he cringed. But, before he could begin his spiralling, he opened it, welcomed 3 words and a signoff; "come to the cabin, B.B"

"Who the fuck is B.B?" he murmured to himself, Reggie was 'R.A.B', Delia was 'C.O.B' , Cissa was now 'N.M', Andy was 'A.T' and she rarely ever wrote him any letters. The only person that it could be was Bellatrix, but she was married off to Rodolphus when she was 23, or so he'd heard.

"Bellatrix Black?" He questioned, watching as the initials formed into the name he'd murmured only a few seconds ago. 

Bellatrix, before she was made aware of her marriage of Rodolphus when she was 16, was Sirius' favourite cousin. She was crazy in every way he was, never sat in the same place for too long, and got into trouble with her parents as he did with his. The cabin she spoke of, well there was only one cabin Sirius could think of: the abandoned Black Family Cabin in Blackpool. 

"Well," he thought to himself, "If I'm going to die, why not it be at the hands of Bella." He joked, apparating away. 

* * *

Sirius was surely not expecting Remus and James to be waiting for him in the cabin's living room and he most certainly was not expecting Minnie to be speaking humorously with Bella over a cup of tea.

"I've gone mad," Sirius blurts, the chatter ceasing in an instant.

"Blacks seem to," Bellatrix agreed solemnly, setting her teacup down.

"You're not going to kill me?" Sirius questions as he moves to collapse on one of the sofas, plopping down beside Remus and James.

"No," Bella answered again, clearing her throat, "I asked you 3 to come here for a reason."

Minerva nodded, "I assume you 3 boys are aware of the Order of the Phoenix?" 

James snorted, before reeling himself in with the stern look Minerva shot him, "We _are_ the order of the Phoenix."

"I'm glad the war has not dumbed your sense of humor, Mister Potter." Minerva agreed with a slight smile, "However, I can assure myself that you are all unaware of the Order of the Dragon?"

At the dumbfounded looks, she continued, "consisting of 4 Black family children: Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Malfoy, Regulus Black and Cordelia Black."

"what?" Sirius spoke out this time, "but- they're death eaters?"

Bella nodded, "we were, before Reggie and Delia decided to go against him, and help bring him down."

"But why?" Remus spoke for the first time since he'd come into the cabin, "I mean no offence, but you're all- all" he stuttered, mind racking for the word.

But, it seemed Bellatrix understood what he meant, "We did so to protect our lineage, as Aunt Walburga said. She was- _swayed_ \- when Sirius ran away, and when she heard of the Dark Lord, she thought it was the best thing that she'd heard of."

"You could have just ran away," James pointed out, "if you - of course - disagreed with her."

Once again, Bellatrix nodded, "We could have, but we stayed. Andy had already ran away, and so had Sirius. Aunt Walburga was very close to bringing you back Sirius."

"But?" Sirius pressed, already hating the way the story was going to turn out, "I distracted her, and agreed to marry Rodolphus." She answered with bite, "I wasn't going to let you be brought back into the cage she'd put all 6 of us in when you'd done your best and ran away." 

"Cissa married Lucius, which was fine because they both had feelings for each other," Bella continued, "and that left dear Reggie and Delia."

"Reggie was made heir, and Delia could have ran away," Bellatrix chuckled softly, her upright posture slipping as she slumped, "Delia stayed to take the brunt of Walburga's punishments."

Catching Sirius' wince, Bellatrix shook her head, "Don't begin to blame yourself Siri, you made your choice to run, a wise one at that, and Delia made hers." 

Sirius sighed, but nodded, Bellatrix was the second person that could calm him and talk sense to him after Cordelia. 

"We realised too late what the he actually wished to do, mass genocide," Bellatrix mumbled, "Reg and Lia were both 16-"

Sirius closed his eyes, feeling an unknown emotion wash over himself, "they were kids."

Bellatrix said nothing, but her grey eyes were full pain, at least she was 24 when she was made death eater, due to her husbands participance. "They're both extremely smart, honestly they should have both been Ravenclaw," she chuckled, thinking of when the hat had sorted Cordelia into the house of blue and bronze.

"That leads to where I come in," Minerva spoke once more, "the wins hold themselves with respect, and I was quite surprised when they came at my door one night, with substantial information that would change the outcome of the war."

A deep sigh left the professor the 3 boys had grown fond off, "what do you know of horcruxes?"

Sirius blanched, James startled and Remus blinked in shock. 

"Voldemort split his soul into pieces, and the twins had quickly figured that out." Minerva continued, certain the boys knew of the severity of the situation, "They were: the Gaunt family ring, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Salazar Slytherin's locket, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, Tom Riddle's diary and Nagini, his beloved snake."

Sirius let the information roll into his head, "that day Reggie came to my house-"

"He had found Salazar's locket," Minerva explained in a grave tone, "if not for you, your brother would have died from the poison."

Sirius groaned, but felt panic replace it, "where are they now?"

The 2 females glanced at one another, and that only set Sirius into a more frantic state. "If they're dead, Voldemort better be terrified-" he threatened, but the pricking of his eyes contradicted his venomous tone.

"I would not have let them die, Siri," Bellatrix answered gravely, and for a second, Sirius believes his oldest cousin would go to the deepest depths to do so.

"They've suffered injuries after they managed to kill the snake, and destroy the other horcruxes," Minerva explains, continuing as no one presses her for more answers, "they're both upstairs."

Sirius without another word bounded up the stairs, and into the room the 3 of them had shared when they were younger and used to visit the cabin with the entirety of their extended family.

Shoving open the door, he was greeted by the sight of his younger siblings, propped up on the head-board of the large bed that still engulfed them despite their older age. They were bruised, battered, but it was obvious care had gone into getting them patched up most of all what was evident was the smiles that adorned their faces.

Black's were not permitted to smile, hard-set, stone faced was what was drilled into their heads as long as they could remember. But, Sirius thought the large smile suited his siblings very well, despite the bruised cheeks they both had.

"Guess we survived," Regulus muttered through a smile, but was cut off by Sirius clambering into the gap between them, pulling the two into his embrace.

"Don't you ever do something as stupid as that again," Sirius sobbed slightly, feeling arms engulf him, the trio shaking with tears as their emotions ran high. 

"So you would rather Voldemort roam the wizarding streets?" Cordelia questioned as she pulled back, a glint in her eyes as she dabbed softly at his eyes.

Sirius sat on his knees, blinked once, then twice.

"You- _killed him_?" He exclaimed in shock, before a wide grin took over his features as he threw his head back in a bark, "my siblings killed Voldemort!" He yelled loudly, feeling the intertwined emotions race through the magical walls of the house.

"Didn't make it easy for us either with all those death eaters," Regulus whispered, "but yes Siri, we killed him."

Sirius said nothing as he clambered underneath the duvets, noticing something the twins had missed out. "Okay, well," he rambled, moving so their heads rested on his chest, "sleep."

Cordelia scoffed, "we're not kids, Siri-"

"Yeah, Sirius we can take care of ourselves-" Regulus argued.

Sirius sighed, running a hand through both their heads, effectively shutting them up, "you're not kids, but you're still my younger siblings."

A soft murmur of _'by 10 months'_ responded, but he couldn't make out who it was. The pent up fight was leaving the twins, and he sighed softly in relief at the familiar feeling of them slumping in sleep against him.

"Just like old times," His thoughts were cut off by Bellatrix standing by the door, James and Remus either side of her.

Sirius smiled in agreement, "I'm never letting them out of my sight again."

James laughed, "for the greater good, Padfoot."


End file.
